Breakaway
by DecaTilde
Summary: This is the "Christmas Guy" adaptation that hopeless-romance45, a.k.a. "Villains' Bad Girl", refused to write, and it's based on her universe, now owned by me through an agreement. Brian and Barbara are dead. Their puppies have been sold. Will this be a very sad Christmas for Stewie, and for Vinny, too? Sequel to "Memories", and Part 3 of 3.
1. The Last Straw

_Breakaway_

a _Family Guy_ fanfic based on Villains' Bad Girl's universe

by LDEJRuff

* * *

 _Author's Note:_ _Well, this is it. This is the "Christmas Guy" adaptation Brian4life and her friends wanted, which Villains' Bad Girl didn't want to write. However, let me remind you that when it's all over, someone will not be coming back. And that event will retcon VBG's **other** unfinished  Family Guy fanfic, "Grow Up", as I have plans for her OC character, Sheridan. I just hope it's all right with VBG that Sheridan can be used in this fanfic's sequel; she hasn't yet drawn a picture of what Sheridan looks like, though._

* * *

Chapter 1 - The Last Straw

* * *

It's been a month since Barbara died, and the Griffins were all broken. Since her funeral, the youngest two of her litter, Jenny and Marcus, have tried numerous ways to bring their parents back, but to no prevail.

They even asked for Stewie's help, even when he tried to rebuild the time machine. Unfortunately, his supplier, Yousef, no longer had any titanium capacitors, because the person who made those for him died after absentmindedly doodling a picture of Mohamed. Cloning was out of the question as well, because it wouldn't be perfect. After many failures, Jenny and Marcus just gave up trying.

Finally, one day in the living room, they, along with their older siblings, Briana and Ollie, were watching home movies of their late parents while sitting on the couch.

"Oh, Mom," Jenny sighed. "Marcus and I miss you. If only you and Dad could see us once more."

"Hey, what's goin' on?"

Vinny's voice got the attention of the four. He brought along a bowl of popcorn so he could watch, too. However, the four puppies growled at him, still hating him.

"Is this any way to treat your foster father?"

"Stop saying that!" Briana yelled. "You're not our father! You never _were_ our father! You never _will_ be our father!"

"But Briana," Vinny begged, "I've tried my very best to take good care of you four. Please, try to understand..."

"Not another word," Ollie interrupted. "You're ugly, you're not our breeds, and you're not father material for us!"

"And you were rude to our mother when you blew into her ear!" Jenny added.

"I loved your mother!" Vinny pleaded. "You have to believe that!"

The puppies couldn't take it anymore, and they lunged at him.

"No, puppies!" Vinny shouted, as they landed kicks and punches to him. "Stop!"

"Shut up, you big neanderthal!" Marcus shouted.

"What's going on in here?" Lois asked, coming into the living room before witnessing the fight. "Oh, my God, what the hell are you puppies doing? Off, off of Vinny!"

As soon as Lois reached, Briana bit her hand, making her shout in pain.

The rest of the family came into the living room after hearing Lois shout.

"What the hell happened?" Peter asked.

"I'll tell you what happened," Lois replied, angrily. "Barbara's puppies were roughhousing toward Vinny, and Briana bit me in the hand."

"Well, maybe they need to be more careful," Chris replied.

"I'm afraid not, Chris," Lois disagreed with her son, finally losing it. "They've been so mean to Vinny, just like _Barbara_ was before she died. Well, I'm afraid this is the last straw." With that, she stood up to the four puppies. "I thought you four would be just like your mother and father, but you have given me no choice. We're disowning you puppies as of this moment!"

The puppies were all shocked.

"No, Lois," Briana begged. "You can't _do_ that!"

"It's too late, Briana," Lois replied, crossing her arms. "This is what you four get for not being nice to Vinny. Tomorrow, we're selling you."

"What?!" Marcus shouted.

"And don't try to talk your way out of this," Lois menacingly pointed.

"Please, don't do this," Jenny begged.

"I'm sorry, Jenny," Lois disagreed, "but I have to. You four have not only broken Vinny's heart, but the whole family's hearts as well."

Without saying another word, and emotionally crushed, the four puppies hung their heads in shame. Stewie couldn't help but feel sorry for them. Vinny was emotionally hurt as well, and he shed a tear in grief.

* * *

The next afternoon, Peter and Lois have set up a box in the front yard and had prepared to sell Briana, Ollie, Jenny and Marcus away. Joe and Bonnie Swanson took notice.

"What's going on?" Joe asked.

"We're getting rid of Brian and Barbara's puppies," Lois answered, still carrying her scowl toward them. "They were so mean to Vinny since Barbara died, they have given me no choice. At least, they'll be a lot happier with their new families."

Stewie looked at the box the puppies were in sadly. He couldn't help but feel sorry for them now that their parents were dead.

"The house wouldn't feel the same way without you guys," he said.

"Take good care of yourself, Stewie," Briana replied. "We're gonna miss you."

"Yeah," Ollie added. "At least we'll be away from bad old Vinny."

"About that," Stewie began, "all he did was try to be a good foster father to you."

"We never wanted him to be our father," Jenny disagreed. "None of us did."

"One way or another," Marcus added in declaration, "Jenny and I are going to get our parents back, no matter what."

"You two are still going on with that mission of yours, _aren't_ you?" Stewie retorted before turning away. "Dumb puppies. Neither of you know what you want. _None_ of you ever do."

Stewie walked inside the house, leaving Jenny and Marcus stunned at what he said. Briana and Ollie glared angrily at their two younger siblings before turning away from them.

As soon as Stewie took a step inside the living room, he found Vinny, curled up, crying under the window. He then walked to Vinny, feeling sad for him.

"Hey, Vinny," he said, getting his attention.

"The puppies don't give a damn about me," Vinny replied. "I...I know they hate me, but this is too much to break my heart. Stewie, I'm a terrible foster father!"

As Vinny continued crying, Stewie laid a hand on his shoulder, comforting him.

"It's okay, Vinny," he whispered. "It's okay."

While the puppies were being sold off, Stewie stayed inside the rest of the afternoon to calm Vinny down.


	2. Missing the Puppies

Chapter 2 - Missing the Puppies

* * *

Later that night, Vinny sat alone in the living room couch, still wearing his sad expression.

" _We now return to Ben and Me: Pop-Up Edition,_" the announcer on the TV said.

Ben Franklin was inside the church Amos Mouse grew up in, pleading to Amos.

" _I need you Amos_ ," Ben begged as a pop-up annotation appeared, in the style of VH-1's _Pop-Up Video_. " _You've just got to come back._ "

 _As you can tell, Ben is desperate. But Amos, still thinking that he can't be trusted, tries to refuse._

 _"On my own terms?_ " Amos sarcastically asked.

Ben answered, " _Yes, Amos. Yes._ "

" _If I draw an agreement,_ " Amos replied, " _will you sign?_ "

" _I'll sign it_ ," Ben agreed. " _I'll sign anything!_"

" _Very well_ ," Amos crossed his arms as another annotation popped up. " _You shall have the agreement first thing in the morning._ "

 _Said agreement, and their resolution, would later become the Declaration of our nation's independence._

Vinny looked sadly as he watched this half-hour film.

 _"Boy,"_ he thought. _"If only **Barbs** and I made an agreement..."_

Lois came into the living room with a laundry basket, and noticed the expression on Vinny's face.

"What's wrong Vinny?" she asked, getting his attention.

"Oh," Vinny sighed, "I'm miserable, still thinking about the puppies. I tried to be a good foster father to them, but they just wouldn't accept me. Maybe I..." He got up and walked away, starting to go upstairs. "...I'm just not cut out to be a father."

As she saw Vinny walk upstairs slowly with his head hung, Lois couldn't help but feel sad for him.

* * *

The next day, during breakfast, Vinny hasn't changed, and he looked depressed over his meal while the rest of the family ate _theirs_.

"What's wrong, Vinny?" Peter asked. "You haven't touched your food the whole time."

"I'm sorry, Peter," Vinny replied. "I just ain't hungry, that's all."

He then got up from the table and walked away, leaving Peter confused.

"Was it something I said?" Peter shrugged.

* * *

Vinny has been like that all week, especially during one night while he was in the attic when he started writing on a sheet of paper. While he wrote, he looked sadly at the photo of Brian and Barbara on their wedding day on the edge of the table.

"I'm sorry, Barbara," he whispered. "I tried real hard to take good care of your puppies. But even after you died, they still wouldn't accept my care." He sighed then. "Forgive me..." he continued, "...for breaking my promise."

And with that, he continued writing. And while he finished, he went to sleep on Brian and Barbara's bed.

Little did Vinny know that Stewie was watching. He tiptoed to the table trying not to wake him up, and he read what was on the sheet of paper. As he read, Stewie couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

 _"You must really miss the puppies, don't you, Vinny?"_ Stewie thought. _"I can't blame you."_

* * *

The following morning, while Vinny was called to breakfast, he saw the Griffins sitting on the table.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Vinny," Lois began, "we know how much you miss Barbara and the puppies, but this new you just doesn't seem to cut it."

"Yeah, Vinny," Meg agreed. "You need to let it go with them. They're no longer part of our family."

"And you missing them has only made your condition worse," Lois added. "You couldn't eat, you couldn't sleep, you couldn't even smile for one second. So, be happy with what you have now, Vinny...and that's us. We're your family now. And nothing is going to change that. No matter what happens, we'll be your family, now and always."

Vinny shed tears of joy because of what Lois said, and he smiled.

"Thank you, Lois," he said. "That really means a lot to me."

And with that, he hugged his family.

"I'll try to move on without the puppies...for a while, at least."

Vinny was happier since.

* * *

 _Author's Note: In case you're all wondering, the program Vinny watched at the beginning of the chapter was a Pop-Up version of the classic Disney short film,  Ben and Me.  
_


	3. The Cancelled Christmas Carnival

_Author's Note:_ _Okay, everyone._ _ **Now**_ _begins the events of the episode this fanfic is adapted from._

* * *

Chapter 3 - The Cancelled Christmas Carnival

* * *

Many months have passed since then, and eventually, Vinny got over Barbara and the puppies, and instead focused on his being a family dog to the Griffins. During that time, he agreed to sleep with Stewie every night since he was convinced. He became happier and healthier.

Finally, December had come, and it was getting close to Christmas. The Griffins were all watching _Home Alone with Competent Robbers_ when Lois got her coat on.

"Come on, everybody, let's go to the mall," she informed everyone. "It's time for the Christmas Carnival. It's Stewie's first Christmas."

With that, she picked up the baby in question. "Again?" he asked.

"I love the Christmas Carnival!" Chris shouted in excitement, little knowing his nose was bleeding.

"Chris, calm down," Lois said. "You're giving yourself a nosebleed."

"You know," Peter began, "the best thing about the Quahog Mall is finding fake reasons to turn around and look at passing teenage girls."

 **Cutaway:** We see Peter and Lois at the Mall, walking.

"Hey, Lois," Peter adressed, "Where'd you say you wanted to go?"

"Marshall's," Lois answered as a teenage girl passed by.

"Oh, really?" Peter replied. Pointing rather at the girl, he continued, "'Cause didn't we pass Marshall's down there?"

Connie D'omicco passed by them.

"No, no wait, the Marshall's is down _there_ ," Peter continued, looking at Connie. Suddenly, other teenage girls passed by, and Peter started looking at them. "No, that's the Ross Dress for Less, the Marshall's is down _here_ , unless this is one of them two-Marshall's malls."

"Peter, I know what you're doing," Lois replied, aware. "Knock it off."

"Fine," Peter replied. "But you can't stop the girls in my head." A vision of himself in a hot tub with three teenage girls appeared above his head.

"You rock, Mr. G," said a girl.

"Great wine coolers, Mr. G," another girl added.

"Are you sure we don't have to wear clothes in here, Mr. G?" the third girl asked.

"You girls ain't cops, right?" Thought Peter asked.

* * *

The Griffins have arrived at the mall. As soon as they got in, Vinny started to admire the elf costume Stewie was wearing.

"Hey, nice outfit," he said. "Fancy pair of shoes, too."

"Do you only use adjectives sarcastically?" Stewie asked.

"Great question, smart guy," Vinny replied.

When Stewie bumped into Chris, who, like the rest of the family, stopped short, Vinny stopped, too. They had noticed that the halls in the mall haven't been decked.

"What the hell?" Peter asked. "Where's all the decorations? And the big Christmas tree? Oh, look, there's Santa."

"Peter, no," Lois said, trying to stop him. "That's a Hells Angel."

Peter didn't listen as he sat on the Hells Angel's lap.

"What do you want?" the bum asked.

"Meth," Peter answered.

"Okay."

Meg talked some sense into her father. "There's no Christmas Carnival, Dad."

"You seem to know a lot about this, Meg," Peter replied sarcastically. "What did you do?"

"No Christmas Carnival?" Stewie repeated. Clenching his fists, he continued, "Oh, whoever's responsible for this shall suffer my eternal wrath!"

Vinny chuckled. "Who's _this_ guy?" he began, getting Stewie's attention. "Tough don't sell in curly-toed shoes."

"Leave me alone," Stewie replied, crossing his arms. "Why don't you bother the cologne salesman at Macy's?"

 **Cutaway:** We see Vinny near the cologne counter at the Macy's store, talking to the salesman.

"I want something I can wear on the street that a broad can smell on a fire escape," he requested.

Back to the family. Contrary to what Stewie said to Vinny, he didn't go to Macy's.

"There just doesn't seem to be a Carnival this year," Lois addressed. "There's no reason to panic," she assured, shrugging.

"Your mother's right," Peter agreed. "Let's not panic. Let's go insane!" With that, he picked up a man store out of insanity.

"Peter, put down that man store," Lois said. "There's gotta be an explanation for this. Let's ask that security guard who has everything on his belt except a gun."

She approached the guard, with Stewie in hand.

"E-Excuse me, sir?"

"It's 'officer," the guard corrected.

"No, it's not, it's barely 'sir'," Lois corrected back.

"Yeah, I know," the guard sighed.

"Where is the Christmas Carnival?" Chris asked.

The guard answered, "Canceled. I don't know why. I'm just a small cog in this operation."

"You hear that, Dad?" Chris said. "You're not the only one around here with a small cog."

"I told you that in confidence, Chris," Peter and Lois said at the same time before looking at each other in confusion.

"Daddy, where's Santa?" Stewie asked his father. "Was he killed by Muslims?"

"Oh, my God, poor Stewie," Lois said, worried. "He's so disappointed."

"Of course he is, Lois," Peter agreed. "I feel the same way. How come every time I'm feelin' happy, somebody's gotta come along and ruin it?"

 **Cutaway:** We are at a cafe, where Peter was sitting at a table and sipping a cup of coffee.

"Are you enjoying your coffee, sir?" a waiter asked Peter, coming in.

"Yeah, it's very smooth," Peter answered, "good flavor."

"What if we told you that we secretly replaced your coffee with Folgers Crystals?" the waiter hinted, confusing Peter. "Wouldn't you feel like a dumbass, 'cause of how you just raved about it just now, you stupid son of a bitch? You're a pathetic piece of shit, you know that?" Peter started feeling hurt. "Nah, we're just joking," the waiter continued, calming down. "It's our normal coffee. But your car's being towed."

Back to the Mall. Vinny started to get a little worried.

"Holy crap," he feared. "I haven't been _this_ disappointed since Peter was lied to in the kitchen on his way to work last September."

 **Cutaway:** We're in the kitchen at the Griffin house, where most of the family were sitting at the table eating their breakfast.

"Well, I'm off to work," Peter addressed the family, wearing his blazer and ready for work. "Bye, guys! Love you!"

Lois, Chris and Stewie spoke at the same time.

"Bye, love you," Lois waved.

"Love you, too," Chris replied.

"Love you, Pop," Stewie said.

After Peter went out the door, Lois, Meg, Chris and Stewie started laughing hysterically.

"He bought it!" Chris shouted.

"What an idiot!" Stewie agreed.

"I hate him so much, I'm shaken!" Lois replied.

Throughout all this, Vinny wore a worried look on his face.

* * *

 _Author's note:_ _This cutaway is based on the "being lied to before" cutaway from FG1207 - "In Harmony's Way". Also, this chapter is compiled from the first chapters of_ _ **other**_ _"Christmas Guy" adaptations I have written._


	4. Peter's Plan

Chapter 4 - Peter's Plan

* * *

One night, while Peter and Lois were in bed, they were getting really worried about Stewie.

"Boy," Lois sighed, "Stewie was really upset about the Christmas Carnival being canceled. He's been acting out all week."

 **Cutaway:** We're in the kitchen. It was in the afternoon, and Stewie was putting something inside the salt shaker. He put it down and had an innocent look on his face. When Meg picked up the shaker, a snake popped out and bit her in the neck, causing her to swell up.

Back to the bedroom.

"Ah, I'm sure he'll be over it in no time," Peter assured. "Besides, how much trouble can he cause? He's a baby."

 **Cutaway:** Stewie opened his bedroom window and prepared his revolver at the Swansons' hot tub, where Joe was relaxing. He shot at the floatie supporting Joe's left arm.

"Hey, what the hell?" Joe said as his left arm sank.

Stewie then shot the floatie supporting Joe's right leg.

"What's happening?!" Joe shouted, trying to swim. "Who's doing this?! Stop! I can't swim without these things!"

Stewie cocked his gun. "Then maybe you shouldn't have built a hot tub, Joseph," he whispered before shooting the floatie supporting Joe's right arm.

"Bonnie!" Joe called. "Bonnie, help!"

Stewie once again cocked his gun. "She wants this to happen, Joe," he whispered. "Look at her." Upon this, Bonnie just looked at Joe with her eyelids lowered. "Anyone wearing a nightgown at two in the afternoon is not a happy person. The best use of your time now is to release yourself into Death's warm embrace."

Joe was still trying to swim with only his left leg floating, until both his arms sank. "I'm ready to go," he said, about to accept his fate.

Stewie was ready to shoot the last floatie before he was shot in the arm. He yelped in pain and held his arm, dropping the gun. "Who did that?" he asked, looking around.

The answer, Susie Swanson, glared at Stewie with a gun in _her_ hand. She had just saved her dad. _"Not on_ _my_ _watch, pal,"_ she thought, still using her Patrick Stewart voice.

* * *

The next day, as the Griffins were watching _Miracle on 134th Street_ , Vinny had just come home.

"Hey," he addressed his family. "I've been asking around about this Carnival thing. Turns out I know a guy, who knows a guy, who knows _another_ guy, who knows a _girl,_ which is weird because they don't usually know nothing, who says the Carnival was canceled by the mall's owner: some guy named Carter Pewterschmidt."

"Oh, my God!" Lois responded, shocked.

"So, I got another guy working on finding out who that is," Vinny continued.

"It's my father," Lois informed.

"Oh!" Vinny shouted, surprised. "This is a twist I did not expect. Oh! Excuse me, I'm just gonna have to "Oh" this out until I'm not surprised anymore." With that, he exited the living room going "Oh! Oh! Oh!" every two-thirds of a second before eventually calming down.

"Lois," Peter began, "before I get mad at your dad, h-he isn't the Little Caesars guy, is he?"

"No, Peter, we've been through this," Lois replied.

"Good," Peter relieved, "I could _never_ be mad at that guy. He says my favorite word twice in a row. Now, I'm gonna go talk to your father and get him to bring back the Christmas Carnival."

"Peter, I don't think that's gonna work," Lois disagreed.

"Sure, it will," Peter replied. "The nerve of your dad, taking the fun out of Christmas, like some kind of gluten-free Santa."

 **Cutaway:** We see a kid in bed. Santa, with a plate of cookies, approaches the kid.

"Hey," Santa whispered. "Hey, what's in these?"

"Huh?" the kid asked.

"I'm okay if it's, like, coconut flour, but anything with actual grains, I can't do."

"I'm not sure," the kid shrugged.

"Well, who _is_ sure?"

* * *

 _Author's Note:_ _This is one of a few chapters in which the content is copied word for word from the actual episode without any alterations. Credits go to the show crew for the lines. I'm not trying to plagiarize anything._


	5. Convincing Carter

Chapter 5 - Convincing Carter

* * *

In his office, Carter was busy writing a few bills. He then turned around and flipped off the window washer.

"Mr. Pewterschmidt," his secretary began through the intercom, "there's a man here who says he's the guy whose picture is on all the money."

"Holy cow," Carter replied, excited. "Send him in." He then got a few bills together, but his excitement gave way to anger when he saw his son-in-law in front of him. "Griffin?!"

"That's right," Peter replied, also angry, "and this is my own _People_ magazine from home and not from your waiting room just now. And why did you cancel the Christmas Carnival?!"

"Because I hate Christmas," Carter replied. "You know what it's like being rich at Christmas, Griffin? Everyone expects an expensive present, and I get nothing." He stopped short and noticed Peter doing something. "Did you did you just have your hand in my fish tank?"

Peter's hand held a small treasure chest decoration that was obviously inside said fish tank. "No," he replied. "Geeze, Carter," he continued, putting the chest back inside the tank, "you sound like a real Ebenezer Scoob right now. You know what? I am gonna help you find the Christmas spirit so you bring back the carnival."

"Look, are we done here?" Carter crossed his arms.

"Um, yeah, uh, just one more thing. Can I choose one thing in your office to take home with me?"

"No."

"Aw, too bad. 'Cause I was gonna choose you." Peter pointed at Carter on this.

"You're weird," Carter regarded. "You're a weird guy."

* * *

 _Author's Note:_ _The "Ebenezer Scoob" comment is from the animatic version the original episode. Most content from_ _ **this**_ _chapter are. Anyway, back to the story._

* * *

The next morning, inside the living room, Peter was having a hard time putting his coat on.

"No," Peter pushed away as Lois tried to zip the coat. "No, no. No! _I_ wanna zip it."

Peter tried hard to zip it until he gave up.

"It's okay, Peter," Lois said, zipping the coat for him. "You're good at _other_ stuff."

Vinny, sitting on the couch, watched the whole thing.

"So, you're gonna help your old man find his Christmas spirit again, huh?" he guessed. "Oh, yeah, that sounds real bad, her father don't like Christmas. _My_ father was drowned to death in a birdbath by an officer of the law. His will just said 'Kick Jimmy in the sack for me. Go, Eagles.'"

"My sympathies, Vinny," Lois shared.

"Don't worry about it," Vinny replied, crossing his arms, "he was a scumbag."

"Anyway," Lois continued, to Peter, "I know Stewie was disappointed, but he's a happy, resilient baby."

Happy and resilient? These two don't even realize that he's causing havoc outside.

"I don't know, Lois," Peter replied, unsure. "I feel like if we don't do something, Stewie's first words are gonna be, 'Why did you kill Christmas?' And I want the carnival back, too. You know, I know I'm usually all business, but deep down, you know what the thing is that keeps me going more than anything else? Wonder. A sense of wonder."

"Well," Lois replied, "you have your work cut out for you, Peter. My father's _always_ hated Christmas. He was even hired by the Grinch."

 **Cutaway:** We see Carter inside the Grinch's office after having applied for a job.

"How do you feel about the Whos down in Whoville?" the Grinch asked.

"'Who' cares?" Carter answered, not giving a damn about them.

The two gave a laugh about this.

"Welcome aboard," the Grinch offered a handshake.

After Carter shook the Grinch's hand, he gave a grimmacing grin similar to the Grinch's. This caught the Grinch off guard.

"If, uh, if you can't tell, I'm pleased," Carter said. "So, uh, what do we do now?"

"Well," the Grinch began, "it's only July, So, until the end of the Summer, we just do jet ski rentals."

* * *

 _Author's Note:_ _The cutaway is also available on the Season 12 DVD as a Deleted Scene for the actual episode._

* * *

Later that day, Peter and Carter were in the kitchen. There was a piece of paper on the table.

"All right, Carter," Peter began, "now, you know what's guaranteed to put you in the holiday mood? Write a Christmas letter to all your friends and relatives." He handed Carter the paper, which was a letter. "And keep in mind, it's traditional to embellish a little bit to make yourself look better."

"'Peter had a great year,'" Carter read aloud, "'and is now starting quarterback for the Jacksonville Jaguars.' What? People can easily fact-check this."

"Yeah," Peter agreed, "who has the time. Keep reading."

"'Chris refurbished a vintage motorcycle, and Stewie can slam-dunk a basketball from a standing start,'" Carter continued, still reading. "Peter, that's impossible."

"Read what it says about _you_."

Carter continued, still reading, "'Lois's father, Carter Pewterschmidt, bought a small stool for his balls.' Dammit, I'm not proud of that!"

"Well, you have to throw in some real facts," Peter suggested. "That's what gives the newsletter credibility."

* * *

Inside a hotel room, Peter held a carton of eggnog next to Carter.

"Now, everyone knows the best way to get the Christmas spirit is to drink a whole lot of thick, frothy eggnog. So get going.

"I don't like eggnog," Carter pushed away.

"Drink the nog, Carter," Peter ordered, seriously.

Carter sterted to get scared. "I don't," he gulped, "I don't want to."

"Take it, Carter," that time, Peter put the carton nozzle on Carter's mouth." Take all the nog." Carter coughed as Peter kept forcing him to drink it. "Yeah, you like that nog, don't you?"

"No," Carter gurgled.

"Yeah, you like that nog. Don't spit the nog out. You're a nog whore." Peter then took out his video camera. "Now look at the camera for a POV shot." Carter did so. "Say thank you with the nog in your mouth."

"Thank you," Carter muffled.

"Louder!"

"Thank you," Carter repeated.

"Good, now go down to the hotel lobby and check out with nog all over your face."

"All right." Carter then got up. "You know, I still don't like Christmas, but I kind of like what we just did."

* * *

Back at the house, Peter and Carter were in the hallway, with the bathroom door open.

"Okay, Carter," Peter began, "a big part of Christmas is masturbating like you would any other day but feeling guilty about it because it's Christmas."

With that, Peter went into the bathroom doing 'who knows what'. A few seconds passed, and Peter came out disappointed.

"Ugh, what's wrong with me?"

"Griffin, this isn't working," Carter regarded.

"What? What do you mean?"

"I'm not getting the holiday spirit, so you can stop trying."

"What about Stewie?" Peter shrugged. "The doctors say he may not have too many Christmases left."

"He's not dying, is he?"

"He _might_ be!"

"Is that what the doctors say?!" Carter feared.

"I've never taken him to a doctor," Peter calmed, faking it.

Admitting defeat, Peter started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Carter asked.

"Well, if all else fails," Peter began, "The truly great thing about Christmas is that at any moment, you can slip out back and smoke weed. And when you come back in, everyone'll just think you're in the Christmas spirit."

"Let's just do _that!_ "

* * *

Later, both Peter and Carter were getting baked, like "screw a guy" baked, on the couch, after doing cannabis. Chris couldn't help but look at his father and grandfather in that manner, confused.

"Are you okay, Dad?" Chris asked.

"Ah, yeah," Peter replied. "I... I am ******* great, Chris." Turning to Carter, he continued, "You know, we sh... we should start a...internet business, that...that does stuff."

"Yeah," Carter agreed. "You... You know, it's gotta sound fast. Like 'zoom'."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Or 'zip'. Or 'zip'. Say that."

"'Zip'."

"'Zoom-zip'. 'Z...' No. 'Zip-zoom.'"

"Oh, I'm in!"

"Can we have the Christmas Carnival back?" Chris asked.

"Sure," Carter replied. "What do _we_ care? W...We're internet millionaires." Carter then realized something. "Wait, w-wait. Wh...what were we talking about before the Carnival?"

"'Before the Carnival,'" Peter repeated. "Th...That's our one-act play."

"Oh, get that down."

"I don't have to write it down," Peter replied. "We're not gonna forget that."

* * *

 _Authror's Note:_ _The "screw a guy" comment I made is based on Firewater's quote from the film_ _Sausage Party_ _. Still, I wouldn't advise kids see that film, not even my sister's kids, even though it_ _ **is**_ _animated_. _That does it for_ _ **this**_ _chapter. Next time, we'll get back to originality. I must admit that smoking weed is a better idea than convincing a boss to think that people are saying that he's Jewish._


	6. I Want My Dogs

Chapter 6 - I Want My Dogs

* * *

After Peter had successfully brought Carter back into the Christmas spirit, the Christmas Carnival was brought back at the Quahog Mall. The Griffins were in line for Stewie to see Santa, and they were next in line. However, Vinny had noticed that Stewie was wearing a sad expression on his face.

"What's wrong with you, Stews?" he asked, getting Stewie's attention. "You're next up to see the big guy himself and you look like a piece of spaghetti on the street."

"Where are you from again?" Stewie asked.

Vinny answered, "The Manton Avenue section of North Providence. Used to be heavily-attired, now lousy with Dominicans."

Peter, however, was amazed. "Oh, this Christmas Carnival has everything," he said. "Games, food... Oh, my God, it's the carolers from _A Christmas Story_."

Said Asian carolers were singing "Deck the Halls", but were having troubles with their L and R sounds.

"That's right, America," Peter addressed the viewers. "Don't forget: your beloved holiday movie is incredibly racist."

"And flom not that rong ago," a caroler added.

Back to Stewie and Vinny.

"You got everything you wanted here, Stewie," Vinny shrugged. "What's your problem?"

"I don't know," Stewie answered. "I thought having the carnival back would make me happy, but it still feels like something's missing."

"Yeah, it's always something," Vinny replied. "Like when I finally got to sleep with Mary Lou Gallo. She had a look, but when you got up close, she also had a smell."

"Oh, Stewie, you're next," Lois said, bringing her infant son to the Mall Santa's lap. It was now time.

"Ho, ho, ho," the Mall Santa began. "Mall Santa is brought to you in part this season by Chipotle. Between good and garbage, it's Chipotle. So, what do you want for Christmas?"

"Oh, what do I want for Christmas?" Stewie asked himself. "What _do_ I want for Christmas?"

Stewie looked around him, seeing the remote flyer planes on display, some toys being rung up at the toy store cashier, his father being pushed by a couple teenagers, who then tossed his hat back and forth, then at the game store, and the gift-wrapping department. All of this seemed to be a bit too much for Stewie.

"I'll tell you what I _don't_ want for Christmas," Stewie said. "All this cheap plastic junk. Do you know what I want for Christmas?" he continued, this time, with a sad look on his face. "I want my friends back."

"Your friends?" the Mall Santa repeated.

"Yes," Stewie replied. "My _best_ friends. My dogs, Brian, Barbara and their four puppies. Both of the parents are dead, and their puppies were sold away. It's our first Christmas without any of them and no one's even mentioned them."

What Stewie just said hurt Vinny emotionally, now thinking about the puppies.

"I don't care about this stupid carnival or Christmas," Stewie continued. "I don't care about anything except Brian, Barbara and the puppies. I want my dogs." With that, he shed tears of grief.

"You want me to put a couple dead dogs under your tree?" the Mall Santa asked, confused.

"Yes," Stewie answered, still sniffling. "And, uh, I-I'd like a bike, too."

On that, Stewie saw that two parents had bought their son a bike. The rest of the human family members were sad about what their youngest member said.

* * *

That night in the living room, Stewie was alone watching _The Year Without a Santa Claus or Sex_ , still wearing his sad expression.

"Hello, Stewie," Vinny greeted, also still sad.

"Oh," Stewie greeted back. "Hey, Vinny. What brings you here?"

"I've been thinking about what you said to the Mall Santa today, and, well... I'm back to missing the puppies now." He hung his head in shame. "I...I tried my very best to take care of them," he sniffled, "and... I-I miss them a lot now."

"I know, Vinny," Stewie understood. " _I_ miss them, too. Not a day goes by that I look for friends to play with. But what what I miss more... are Brian and Barbara. And it's tough for me that _they're_ gone, too, especially around the holidays."

Pause.

"I wanted to give this to the puppies for Christmas," Vinny replied, handing Stewie a box, "but I figured _you_ better have it, since they ain't around no more."

Stewie opened the box, and saw that there was a severed foot in there.

"What the hell?" Stewie gasped. "There's a foot in this box!"

"That...was meant to go to somebody else," Vinny realized in fear. "I'm very sorry."

 **Cutaway:** We see a mob underboss and his gang in an Italian restaurant. He showed his group the box Vinny meant to give the puppies.

"Well, my friends," the underboss began, "I think Johnny "The Foot" Giatelli is dead."

He opened the box and saw that there was a train in there.

"Oh, no," he continued. "They killed Frankie "Choo-Choo" Chinelli instead."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute," one of the mobsters halted. "You sure that's what this means? Could be they killed Davey "The Box" Frateli."

The rest oohed.

"Hold on," another mobster said, "it could also be they killed Jimmy "Tissue Paper" Scungili."

"I just saw Jimmy yesterday at my kid's christening," the third mobster replied.

"So maybe it _wasn't_ Jimmy," the first mobster agreed. "Maybe this means they killed Anthony "The Air Around the Box" Minetti," he continued while picking the box up before he got shot in the head.

"Oh, no!" the second mobster shouted. "They killed Sal "Holding The Box That We Can't Figure Out What The Box Means" Casella!"

Back to the living room. Vinny slightly got into a better mood, then.

"I got you _this_ , too," Vinny said, handing Stewie a thin box.

Stewie opened it and saw that it was... "A bowling shirt?"

"You can wear it anywhere," Vinny replied. "To the beach, a wedding on the beach, beach graduation, beach funeral, business conference which could be at a beach, a stroll through the park, should that park be adjacent to a beach."

"Thanks," Stewie said, unimpressed.

"What, you don't like it?" Vinny asked. "How's about we go to the mall and pick out something you _do_ like?"

"Well," Stewie began, "I suppose I _could_ browse the toy store. Possibly pick up a new action figure."

"And maybe something for _me_ to get my mind off of the puppies," Vinny added. "We'll head on back to the mall first thing tomorrow morning."

"Yeah," Stewie agreed. "It's a good thing the Carnival lasts for the next few days."

* * *

 _Author's Note: Some of the fanfic is combined from the animatic and the actual episode. The part where Stewie looked around while on the Mall Santa's lap and says that he didn't want "all this cheap plastic junk" can **also** be found as a Deleted Scene for the episode. I intend to put **some** of the deleted scenes into the story, with the exception of this one scene where Vinny says that he rented a Prius to be like Brian and smells a silent fart, then asking Stewie if he farted._


	7. The Stewie from the Past

Chapter 7 - The Stewie from the Past

* * *

The following morning, the Griffins decided to head back to the mall. They okay'd his request to guide Stewie to the toy store to pick out something he wanted.

"Okay, Stewie," he said to his infant friend. "Pick anything you want, on me."

"I dunno," Stewie disagreed. "I hate the toy store this close to Christmas. It's always been picked clean."

"There's plenty of good stuff here," Vinny said, looking around before noticing a couple bookends on a shelf and picking them up. "Look at this, heavy bronze sheep bookends. What kid wouldn't want to play with these?" He acted out a scene. "'Bah. What are _you_ looking at?' 'Not much. _That's_ what I'm looking at.' 'You want to have a go?' ' I'd watch what I say with that other sheep right behind you.'" He turned one of the bookends before knocking it down with the other one. Stewie's eyes widened. "I played this when I was a puppy. Course, I had to do it with ash trays, but I think that sheep is better."

Stewie looked away. "Wait a minute," he said, noticing a similarly-sized child wearing a stocking cap and a grey jacket carrying a blue box. He followed the child around the store "Who is that?" he wondered. "I think I know that boy."

Vinny, who picked up a baseball bat from a box of toys, couldn't help but notice Stewie wandering around, and he followed Stewie until he crept behind a toy rack.

"Vinny," he said, pointing to the child. "That stocking cap. It's mine." He finally realized the kid holding the blue box, which was a brand new Jolly Farm Revue set. "That boy is me." He realized something else. "Of course! It's me from the past. Vinny, I never told Brian or Barbara about this before they died, or the puppies before they were sold, but several months ago, I time-traveled ahead to purchase that Christmas toy."

"I don't understand," Vinny replied, "so, I'm angry and hungry. I'm gonna go punch a sandwich."

With that, Vinny walked away to do his business, leaving Stewie to spy on his past self, watching from behind the rack.

The past Stewie brought the toy up to the cashier to ring it up.

"Wow," the cashier worker said, picking up the toy, "good timing, little fella. This just came out today." "Yeah," the past Stewie chuckled, "I kind of knew that already."

"Would you like to donate an extra dollar to the Quahog Food Bank?" the worker asked.

The past Stewie answered, "Oh, sure. And would you like to come home and clean my toilet, while we're both doing stuff for each other?"

"The time machine return pad is in the backpack that other Stewie is wearing," Stewie whispered. "I must get my hands on it, Vinny." A second of silence. "Vinny?"

The dog in question just came back after a fight with a black eye and ruffed-up fur.

"That was a tough sandwich," he said, brushing off.

"As tough as your mom's fat face," a meatball sub behind Vinny added.

"Hey, leave my mother out of this," Vinny replied, clenching his paws. "That woman stitched gloves 'til she was ninety."

"I _heard_ she was good with her hands."

"Nice," Vinny replied, sarcastically. "Hey, everybody, we got a funny sandwich here." Vinny then scoffed the sandwich. "Screw you."

"Vinny," Stewie whispered, getting his attention. "I need you to get that Stewie to take off his backpack."

"Listen, Stewie," Vinny shrugged, "I'm not following."

"I don't have time to explain," Stewie argued. "I've got to steal something..."

" _That's_ it," Vinny halted, "you already explained. You got to steal something." Vinny started to walk to the past Stewie. "Got it."

"Wait a second," Stewie halted back. "What's your plan."

"Trust me," Vinny assured. "I think I know you well enough to distract the other you."

Vinny then got back to walking to the past Stewie.

* * *

After Vinny cleaned himself up, he leaned against a column and got the past Stewie's attention.

"Hey, how you doing? This may sound a little presumptuous of me, but, uh, you ever do any modeling?"

"Well, not professionally," Stewie answered, "but I _have_ thought about it."

"You ought to," Vinny assured. "What are you, like, six-three? Six-four?"

"You're in you're in the ballpark," Stewie replied. "I carry myself taller. Good posture, very important."

"Oh, I agree," Vinny replied. "Let me see, let me see."

With that, Stewie started posing.

"That's good," Vinny said, paw under his chin. "But I feel like the backpack might be hiding some figure flaws."

Stewie chuckled. "Well, that is where you are wrong, my friend." He continued to pose away, unaware of his present counterpart getting the return pad out of the backpack before running off. After posing, he continued, "You know, my friends ask me, 'Stewie, why do you throw up after every meal?'" He undid the snaps on his overalls and posed again. "This. This is why."

The trio were unaware that two shadowy figures have been watching from outside the toy store from behind a giant pot where a tree rested.

* * *

 _Author's Note:_ _Who **are** these two shadowy figures? Find out in the next chapter._


	8. The Letter

Chapter 8 - The Letter

* * *

Vinny met with Stewie at the "Employee's Only" section of the store. Stewie had the return pad in hand.

"All right, Stewie," Vinny said. "Whatever you gotta do, do it quick. The other you is in the back changing into a pair of tap shoes, for some reason."

"Excellent," Stewie replied. "Now all I've got to do is set the coordinates to the moment before the accident and I can save Brian, thus undoing the chain of events that occurred since then."

"Oh, yeah," Vinny caught on, "like _Quantum Leap_ and all that."

"Yes, Vinny, _Quantum Leap_ ," Stewie repeated. "Well, thanks for your help."

"You bet," Vinny replied.

"You realize," Stewie explained, "if I save Brian, my family won't get another dog, which means we will never have met. I'll probably never see you again."

"Wait."

Two familiar voices got their attention. It was Jenny and Marcus, the younger two of Barbara's litter. They wore angry expressions.

"What are _you_ two doing here?" Vinny asked them.

"That's none of your ******* business, you stupid, good-for-nothing would-be foster father," Marcus harshly replied. "Let Jenny and I save him!"

"Hell, yeah!" Jenny added.

"Wait," Stewie began. " _You_ want to save your father? But why?"

"The person who adopted us is a clueless bimbo," Marcus answered. "She kept babbling on about all this nonsense that we were bored to death about. She even celebrated the wrong holiday! I mean, what part of 'You can't paint eggs on Christmas' doesn't she understand?!"

"But nonetheless, we still tried finding our own plans to get our parents back," Jenny added. "We tried having scientists find ways of getting our parents back from the dead, but no results were found thus far. So, while we were in this shopping mall with our bimbo of an owner, we started to find our own birthday presents in this toy store. And that's when we found _you_."

"Well," Stewie replied, "Jillian isn't the best person to celebrate a holiday with, but at least she's still a great owner."

"How do you know our owner's name?" Marcus asked, confused, before getting serious again. "Anyway, we need that time machine return pad so we can save our father and undo this horrible chain of events."

"Tough luck, puppies," Vinny retorted. "Sometimes, bad things happen, and there's really nothing you can do about it. And all _I've_ done was try to be a good father to you, and to Briana and Ollie, but you still wouldn't accept me! Going back and setting things right like that...it just ain't right! I would give anything to see Leo again, I really _would_! But I wouldn't want to save him like _that_!"

Throughout his lecture, Vinny started to shed tears. Jenny and Marcus did the same.

"Are you saying..." Jenny began, "...that we should let Dad die?"

Vinny turned away without nodding in agreement. "If you two go back," he said, "You'll be hurting not only your family, but this Jillian person you're owned by as well. I know your dad gave you a lot, but did you ever stop to think that _I_ could've given those things, too? Please, just give me a chance," he begged.

Jenny and Marcus shook their heads in disagreement.

"No," Jenny said. "We don't want you."

"We want our mom and dad back," Marcus added. "You, Vinny, are nothing but a fool."

Vinny's feelings started to get hurt.

"Do you think that you'd be there for us?" Jenny retorted. "That you would provide a little security that Mom and Dad gave us? Well, you _can't_!"

"We're getting our parents back!" Marcus declared.

Stewie began to get emotional.

"But Vinny's been around for _me_ for the past several months."

Vinny took his collar off and looked sadly at his reflection into the tag.

"Didn't those several months mean nothing to _you_?" he asked as he threw it to the floor.

Jenny and Marcus gave no answer, and took the return pad from Stewie, activating it. They got on before Stewie halted them.

"Wait."

He took out the piece of paper Vinny wrote that night while thinking about Barbara and the puppies. Vinny gasped in realization.

"Hey, that's..."

"I kept it safe with me," Stewie replied. "I was hoping it would be given at a special time."

Vinny sighed. "Very well," he said. "Before we hand it to them, may I add a few more words, and a little something?"

With that, Stewie gave Vinny the paper. Vinny then wrote a few more words, pulled out another piece of paper, smaller, and placed it inside the then-folded paper before giving it to Jenny.

"Here," he continued, to Jenny. "Give this to your dad when you save him."

Jenny opened it, and saw that it was a letter for Brian. Inside the fold was a photo of Vinny.

After Jenny and Marcus read the letter, they raised their heads to Vinny and Stewie, shouting Vinny's name in despair as they vanished with the return pad. They finally understood what he tried to do for them. Their shout echoed as soon as they vanished. Stewie held Vinny's paw sadly.

"There goes my only chance at saving Brian," he wept. "I hope they know what they're doing."

"Yeah," Vinny agreed. "Me, too."

* * *

Outside the Griffin house, Brian, hockey net in hand, Stewie and the puppies were all ready for their street hockey game.

"Okay, Brian," Stewie began as they were on their way to the street. "Here's how it's going to work. Briana and Ollie are going to be on your team. Jenny and Marcus are going to be on mine. But remember, I'm just putting this out there, but I'm a baby, and only dicks don't let babies win."

Finally, the six were on the road.

"God," Brian said, taking in the fresh air, "look at this day, huh? You know, it's best to play with my kids while Barbara is inside reading. But usually, I'd be sitting inside writing, you working on one of your machines. But here we all are, enjoying it."

"Yes, it _is_ a nice change of pace," Stewie agreed. Just then, he realized something. "Oh, wait, I gotta go grab my knee pads. I was using them for, for, for this _other_ thing. Anyway, I'll be right back."

With that, Stewie started to go back inside while the puppies watched their dad put together the net. Little did any of them know that the Jenny and Marcus from the future (or "Future Jenny" and "Future Marcus") had appeared in front of Cleveland Brown's old house. As Stewie was about to go back inside, he heard the screeching of tires. A car was caressing toward an unsuspecting Brian. The puppies all feared the worse. The two future puppies knew they had to do something quick; they were running out of time.

"Brian," Stewie called, "look out!"

Inside, Stewie's call got Barbara out of her reading.

Before the car could hit Brian, the two future puppies leaped, pushing their dad out of the way just in time, leaving only the net and hockey sticks to be run over. Stewie and the puppies gasped in surprise, and they all rushed to the now-saved dog.

"Brian, are you okay?" Stewie asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Brian replied. "But what...?"

"It's okay, Dad," Future Jenny halted in assurance as Brian raised his head.

"Jenny and I just saved your life," Future Marcus added.

Barbara rushed outside and saw the whole thing. She was relieved that her mate had just been saved.

"J-Jenny? Marcus?" Brian was confused. "What the hell's going on here?"

"Dad," Future Marcus began as Brian got up. "That car killed you."

Brian's eyes widened at this.

"And when it did," Future Jenny added, "a part of Stewie, Mommy and all four of _us_ died, too. We couldn't live without you."

"So, Jenny and I came back to the future to save your life."

That bit made _Stewie's_ eyes widen.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Brian asked. "Your mother and I saw Stewie destroy his time machine."

"Oh, yeah," Stewie realized. "I forgot to tell you and Barbara that I went _forward_ in time to Christmas so that I couldn't wait all year for the new toys to come out."

"You what?" Brian replied, wide-eyed. "Stewie, how could you _do_ that? You always said 'Never alter the past', but time-travel ahead to the _future_? People from that time aren't supposed to tell you anything, not even your future self!"

"I'm sorry, Brian," Stewie apologized. "At least I _did_ have fun with the time machine, though."

"Yes," Future Marcus agreed with Stewie. "Well, luckily, we spotted your future self steal the return pad from your backpack so he would race back here to save Dad."

"But before he had a chance to do that," Future Jenny added, "Marcus and I took it from him, so we could do the same. You should send the return pad back to where it came from, Stewie."

Stewie did what Future Jenny told him, and with that last button push, the return pad vanished.

"Wow," Brian said to the two future puppies, smiling. "Thank you two for saving my life. You know, a lot of _other_ families would have just gotten a different dog and moved on. And if it would have helped you two, if in any way you were happy with that other dog, I wouldn't mind. In fact, I would have _wanted_ it."

The two future puppies looked at each other in guilt, sadly. Immediately, Future Jenny pulled out the letter and photo, and gave them to Brian.

"We _did_ , Dad," she said, as she and Future Marcus started to fade away. "We did. But we _weren't_ happy with that other dog. All four of us were very selfish to him."

"That was before we went back in time to save you," Future Marcus added. "I can feel that the timeline where you and Mom died no longer exists."

"Wait," Barbara replied, running to the group. " _I_ died, too?" Future Jenny and Future Marcus nodded sadly. "How?"

"Heart attack," Future Jenny answered. "It happened because of your obesity and negligence to take care of us after Dad and the second litter died."

"Second litter?" Brian repeated. "Wait, you mean...?"

Before Brian could continue, Barbara held Brian's paw and admittedly nodded, holding her tummy. Brian then smiled in understanding; he was going to become a father again.

"But the second litter died due to Mom's poor health," Future Jenny said, getting Brian's attention.

"Not long after Mom died," Future Marcus added, "we were all sold. It was Lois' decision, since we were selfish to the other dog."

Shedding tears of grief, the two accepted their fate.

"Goodbye, Mom and Dad," Future Jenny waved, smiling sadly as Future Marcus did, "and Merry Christmas." And with that, the two faded out of existence.

Stewie, Barbara and the puppies walked toward the house while Brian stayed behind, reading the letter.

 _Dear Brian,_

 _I wish I could say that I made a difference to your family. When you died, they were all broken, and Barbara agreed not to remarry. A month later, the Griffins came to the pet store and found me. I was broken, too. I had nothing. My heart was afraid to love again. Most of your family changed that for me, Brian._

 _But Barbara and the puppies wouldn't accept me as a family member, and her second litter died at birth. Not long after that, Barbara, too, died, and she never loved me at all._

 _And to make things worse, your family sold the puppies away, and they still carried their hatred towards me, even when I tried to be a foster father to them. However, I want you to know that I did everything I could to try and make their lives better. I hope that's good enough._

 _Thank you for sharing your family with me, Brian._

 _Vinny_

 _P.S.:_ _ _Tell Barbara and the puppies that I'm sorry._ __Maybe one day, I'll have something like that, too. I can only hope._

Brian couldn't stop reading the letter, and every time, he saw a little more character from Vinny. He couldn't help but feel that Barbara and the puppies were selfish and cruel toward him, but there was little that he could do. Brian looked a little closer at Vinny's photo, and for some reason, he looked familiar as if he'd seen him before. But Brian assumed that it was his head talking. Without saying anything, Brian joined the group and smiled at Barbara, hugging her before they all went back inside the house.

* * *

Earlier, in the soon-to-be-erased timeline, Stewie and Vinny walked out of the Mall. Vinny drove a Prius he rented, to be like Brian, all the way to the cemetery where Brian and Barbara were buried.

"Soon," Vinny began to Stewie, "Brian and Barbara will be walking around again. But I won't even be here. I'll be back at the pet shop, dreaming, hoping, and praying that a family like yours will come for me."

Stewie noticed that he and Vinny were fading away, along with the world around them.

"I ain't delusional, Stews," Vinny continued. "There's no hope left for me. I know that Jenny and Marcus did what's right for them. But would you still want a dog like me for Christmas?"

Instead of answering, Stewie just hugged Vinny sadly.

After Vinny un-verbally understood, he looked up and breathed deeply, taking in the winter air. "I'm going to make a deal with you," he prayed to God. "You bring Brian and Barbs back, but make sure that I don't forget what happened since my adaption, since the Griffins mean a lot for me." Vinny spread his arms at full length. "If you're there, when this is all over, please, help me find them again. Help me find Brian and Barbara again, so I can tell them what they've done for me, what they've given me." He turned back to Stewie, and hugged him back. "Goodbye, Stewie, and thank you."

No sooner did Vinny breathe those final words, he, Stewie, and the world around them vanished into nothingness.

* * *

 _Author's Note:_ _Next chapter, get ready to say a sad goodbye to some loved ones...  
_

 _In the meantime, feel free to leave a review, if you'd like._

 _Most of this chapter is based on part one of The New Idea's Family Guy fanfic, "Man's Best Friend"._


	9. The Choice

Chapter 9 - The Choice

* * *

By the time Christmas came, Barbara gave birth to the second litter of puppies; they were a girl Basque Shepherd, Janet, and a boy White Lab, Jonathan. After Brian had shown Barbara Vinny's letter and photo, she felt very guilty for her now-non-existent dead counterpart being selfish to him, and knew that he needed a little love. Neither parent told any of their first litter about Vinny or how _their_ now-non-existent counterparts were also selfish to him.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Brian4life didn't think that the names "Jair" and "Matthias" suit the second litter well enough, so she thought that the names that DMC7500 gave them in **his** fanfic "A Man, Not a Canine", would be better for them._

* * *

Christmas came, and at the same time, so did the first litter's first birthday.

"Happy birthday, kids," Barbara said to all four of the litter, "and Merry Christmas. I can't believe it's been a whole year. My, how time does fly."

"I know," Briana agreed. "Who would have thought that we'd become so grown up in seven whole dog years?"

"Yeah," Ollie added. "I wonder what presents we'll all get this year."

Brian and Stewie sat under the tree, opening some gifts, while Brian handed Stewie one.

"Here you go, Stewie. Merry Christmas."

Stewie opened the gift, and saw that it was a photo they took. It was of Brian in a Santa hat and Stewie in an elf costume. Under the photo was a gold plaque with the words "Friends Forever" engraved on it.

"Brian," Stewie began, "it's...wonderful. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Stewie," Brian replied. "You're my best friend, and I love you."

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Brian walked up to answer it.

* * *

Outside was Vinny, still collarless, and holding a Bible, a bottle of Scotch, lineage papers, a loaded gun, and a written will. Death was behind him.

"Are you sure about this?" Death asked.

Vinny nodded. "It's the only way," he replied. "It's either me or them. They can't have both."

As soon as Brian opened the door, he saw Vinny and nodded, letting the two enter. Seeing the items in Vinny's paws had confirmed what Brian thought, as he knew that he was supposed to die, that he was supposed to get hit by that car. He felt pretty guilty, and looked at his family, then at Barbara and the puppies, simply that he'd been allowed to live.

Vinny walked to the center of the room and laid his things down. Death loomed behind the couch without saying anything.

"I take it _you_ must be Vinny, right?" Barbara guessed.

"I am," Vinny nodded.

"Well, let me just tell you how sorry I am for..." Before Barbara could continue, she looked at Peter, Lois, Meg and Chris. They didn't know what happened in the erased timeline. "Uh, for what happened back then."

"What _did_ happen, Barbara?" Meg shrugged.

"I should answer that," Vinny said to everyone in the room, getting their attention. "Most of you probably don't know who I am. But it don't matter now because I'm gonna tell you anyway. I'm supposed to be your new dog."

The human family members were confused.

"What's going on here?" Peter asked.

"It's okay, Peter," Brian assured. "He's here to explain to us all." Brian got up to Vinny as Death unraveled a scroll.

On the scroll was a video feed of what was supposed to have happened since Brian's undone death. How Janet and Jonathan should have died during birth. How Barbara herself should have died due to her heart attack from overeating and fighting Vinny. How the puppies should have been given away after not accepting Vinny as a foster father. And it all led to Jenny and Marcus stealing the time machine return pad from Stewie to go back in time and save their father.

Upon seeing this, Stewie, the first litter, and an understanding Barbara started shedding tears. Brian turned to them.

"Oh, puppies," Brian said. "Why couldn't you just accept my death and move on?"

Out of the four, Jenny and Marcus shook their heads. Death pointed a finger at them, and in an instant, their memories all returned.

"I..." Marcus began. "I don't know, Dad."

"We just couldn't," Jenny added. "Marcus and I, we love you, Daddy."

"But what about _me_?" Vinny asked them. "Don't you think that _I_ loved you, too, even when I tried to be a foster father to you, after your mother died?" Jenny and Marcus didn't answer. "Look, kids. I know I ain't your father. I haven't written a bestselling novel, or gone through space and time, or _any_ of that junk. And I certainly ain't got his views. But if there's one thing that I _do_ have in common with him, it's that I love you, _and_ your family." Vinny shed a tear of sadness. "You guys are the best thing that ever happened to me in a long time." Turning to Death, he continued, "But it's obvious. You've made your choice."

"No we haven't," Peter said, getting up. Shrugging to Death, he continued, "What are the stakes?"

Death shook his head. "There are formalities that have to be met first," he answered. "Vinny has something he wants to say."

With that, Death allowed Vinny to speak, picked up the lineage papers and the Bible, which was a New Living Translation copy, and turned to Brian.

"These papers, Brian," Vinny began, "are records of my family history. According to these, I have an older brother. And that, Brian, is you."

"Wait," Barbara quivered. "You mean...?"

"Yes, Barbara," Vinny answered. "I'm your brother-in-law, _and_ your puppies' uncle." That bit of information hit Jenny and Marcus pretty hard. "In the original timeline, I originally wanted to marry you, but knowing that Brian's my older brother, I've realized that I can't raise my nieces and nephews as my own." Picking up the Bible, he gave it to Brian. "This Bible is yours," he continued. "Consider it a Christmas gift from me."

"Vinny," Brian began, "I can't take it. I'm a devout atheist."

"That don't matter, Brian," Vinny huffed. "Look, your name's already written in there. It's proof that it's yours."

"But that's not me."

Vinny laughed. "The passages in there are underlined, circled and highlighted, and both the Old and New Testaments are cross-reffed with annotations on every other page. Plus, there are two personal notes you've written, which you discarded some time ago, placed inside this Bible; one in the front, where you confirm your belief, state your name and God in the same sentence, and one in the back, where you denounce alcohol, drugs and make personal decisions to remain abstinent until you find the 'right one'. I insist you accept this gift from me, Brian."

Brian, confronted with the truth about his discarded notes, broke down into tears, as he remembered his past which he tried to forget. It took him several minutes for him to figure it out before he shook his head and turned to Death.

"What _are_ the stakes?" he asked.

Death answered, "The family must choose, either you and Barbara, or Vinny. If they choose Vinny, you and Barbara must come with me, and the original timeline will be restored. But if you and Barbara are chosen, Vinny goes, and you two remain with the Griffins and your puppies, and live your lives."

"Very well," Brian understood before turning to his family. "You know that I would never do anything to hurt you." He decided to make the obvious and right decision for the family before anyone had a chance to speak otherwise. "But Barbara and I must go."

"But Brian," Barbara began, shedding even more grieving tears, "if we go with Death, then our puppies will be heartbroken."

"I know, honey," Brian nodded, "but it's the only way for Vinny to be happy."

"Wait!"

Jenny's shout halted both parents before they could take a step further. There was a rather unsure look on her face and Marcus', and, holding Marcus' paw, she gulped before she said anything else.

"If you're going, then Marcus and I are coming with you, too."

"J-Jenny?" Brian replied, voice breaking. "Marcus?"

"You, too?" Barbara added. "Why?"

"Jenny and I tried numerous ways to bring you back," Marcus answered. "So, if _this_ is the only way for us to be together again, then so _be_ it."

"You... you want to die _with_ us?" Brian asked.

As Jenny and Marcus nodded, Briana and Ollie supported them; _they_ wanted to go, too.

Barbara didn't know what to say. It was their first birthday, and, according to their decision, also their _death_ -day.

Vinny was emotionally shocked as well. Not only were the Griffins going to lose Brian and Barbara again, but so were they going to lose their first litter.

Brian just couldn't say no to those four faces. "Very well," he said, smiling. "We're _all_ going, as a family." Barbara was surprised. "Don't worry, honey," Brian assured. "It's going to be all right."

Barbara then smiled in understanding, and she picked Janet and Jonathan up, before giving them to Vinny.

"Here, Vinny," she said, handing them to him. "Consider these two as a gift from me, as my apology for being so mean to you. Care for Janet and Jonathan, and raise them like they're your own puppies."

Vinny, though he tried to avoid choking up with tears, couldn't help but do it anyway.

"I will, Barbs," he replied. "I'll take good care of your second litter."

"Thank you, Vinny," Barbara nodded before joining Brian and the first litter.

Stewie ran up to Brian, still fighting back with tears.

"No, Brian," he cried. "I don't want to lose you."

"You never will, Stewie," Brian replied. "No matter what happens, I'll always be your friend in your heart...forever."

Stewie understood, and hugged Brian.

Peter sighed deeply, smiling. "I guess this is _it,_ then?"

"For us," Brian answered as Stewie let go of him. "But for _you_ , this is just the beginning." Brian turned to Vinny and hugged him, as a way of passing the torch of being the Griffins' family dog to him. "Take good care of the Griffins for me, and for my family."

"I will, Brian," Vinny answered. "I'll treat them like they were my own."

"They _are_ your own," Brian replied before breaking away and turning to his mate and the first litter. "Everybody ready?"

Barbara and the first litter nodded as they all held paws with Brian.

"Okay. Let's go."

 _Trying hard to reach out_

 _But when I tried to speak out_

 _Felt like no one could hear me_

Stewie waved, still shedding tears.

"Goodbye, Brian," he said, "and thank you for being my friend."

"You're welcome, Stewie," Brian replied. "And goodbye to you, too."

"Goodbye, puppies," Vinny also waved, smiling sadly. "And happy birthday."

"Thank you," Jenny and Marcus replied, shedding tears of joy, "Uncle Vinny."

"Goodbye, Vinny," Barbara waved, shedding tears of joy, "and welcome home."

Vinny smiled at her, finally getting some compassion from her.

"Thank you, Barbs," he replied.

 _Wanted to belong here_

 _But something felt so wrong here_

 _So I pray_

 _I could breakaway_

And with that, Brian, Barbara and the four puppies accepted Death's hand...and vanished.

* * *

 _I'll spread my wings, and I'll learn how to fly_

 _Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye_

Upon their disappearance, a new timeline was created, similar to the original. The only exception being that the first litter of puppies have joined Brian and Barbara in death instead of the second litter.

 _I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

 _And breakaway_

As a courtesy to the Griffins, Death, Brian, Barbara and the four puppies agreed to give them an extra day and make it Christmas Eve.

 _Out of the darkness and into the sun_

 _But I won't forget the place I come from_

Vinny kept his promise and did everything he could to make his year as memorable as possible for his new family, by taking them to his previous home in North Providence, where they spent the rest of the holiday in peace.

 _I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

 _And breakaway_

Stewie, though saddened by the deaths of Brian, Barbara and the four puppies, had learned to accept it. Vinny received a new black collar, similar to the one he wore before, from the Griffins, with a tag engraved with their home address on the back, and the name "Vinny Griffin" on the front. It was the greatest Christmas gift he could've gotten from anyone.

 _Breakaway_

The first litter, including Jenny and Marcus, eventually learned to accept their parents' deaths, as well as their own, and felt content for their uncle to take care of their two younger siblings, and to be part of the family, and, along with their parents, started a new life in the afterlife.

 _Breakaway..._

And so, the story of Brian and Barbara Griffin, and the four puppies, came to an end. But for Vinny, Janet and Jonathan, this was just the beginning...

* * *

The End

* * *

 _Author's Note: The song used in the chapter, "Breakaway" (performed by Kelly Clarkson), is written by Avril Lavigne, Bridget Louise Benenate and Matthew Gerrard, and copyright of Warner/Chappell Music, Inc, and Universal Music Publishing Group. It is fair use. Like the previous chapter, this one is **also** based on The New Idea's  Family Guy one-shot fanfic, "Man's Best Friend", only this time, it's for the end._

 _Thanks for reading the "Christmas Guy" adaptation that VBG didn't want to write. Hope you all enjoyed it, especially B4L and her friends._

 _Now that Vinny is a Griffin (again), what sort of adventure will he have next? Find out in the next fanfic. I'm just sorry that the four puppies had to join their parents like that. Of course, there's going to be a time when they'll be needed again. But that's another story..._


End file.
